Garble
'Story So Far' Pre-RP History (Pre-FiM) Garble was born into the world in a similar manner to Spike. He was hatched from his egg by a young unicorn mare by the name of Shimmer, who was taking her entry exam for Celestia's school for Gifted Unicorns. The test went off without a problem, and Garble was brought into a world filled with love and friendship. He formed close bonds with the one who hatched him, and the two became an inseperable pair. Shimmer and Garble were often seen together through the castle, spending time playing or studying. He was always there for her, and she was always there for him. He helped her whenever he could, and Shimmer aced every test thrown her way. It was perfect. By the age of 9, Garble was a young gentleman of a dragon. He was polite, smart and a jolly dragon. He looked up to Shimmer with admiration and affection, though whether it was family or something more, no-one knew. Shimmer was facing her final exam, and applying for a University in Trottingham, the next step into her bright future. Garble was over the moon. Another few years of helping his beloved mare through everything she needed. When the time came for Shimmer to tell him she'd gotten the place, and told him to pack, he did so in the blink of an eye. But something was amiss. There was something in Shimmer's eyes. Sympathy. She told him that he was going to somewhere he belonged. Somewhere he should have been all along. Garble missed her meaning entirely. In his eyes, he assumed she meant by her side. They departed from Canterlot, a young Garble carrying a huge grin and his mare's belongings. But they weren't heading for Trottingham. They travelled past the borders of Equestria to the land of the dragons, Draconia. A confused Garble questioned Shimmer. She told him again, it was where he belonged. She didn't want to feel like she was treating him like a slave anymore, and that he deserved to be among his kind, rather than the pony world. Garble's heart snapped in two. She was leaving him. With a hefty goodbye, Shimmer left the small dragon on the outskirts of Basalt Hold, hoping he'd be okay. Garble was confused. Alone. He'd lost everything so quickly. With tears in his eyes, he ran to the borders, hoping that Celestia would have the answers he seeked so desperately. But the borders were closed to dragons. Recent conflicts had caused the guards of Equestria to step-up security, closing off the borders for any dragons trying to get out. The little dragon lost it and attacked one of the guards in weak panic, only to be turned away and mocked. He fled back to Basalt Hold, hoping to find somewhere to hide. Basalt Hold was possibly the roughest part of Draconia. There is no official leader, only the strongest dragon who wins regular battles gets any real power. It resembled more of a giant arena for the biggest bullies and egos, rather than an actual hold. Garble was pushed around, beaten, and bullied constantly. It changed him. He had to toughen up to survive. He tossed the manners and politeness he'd learned aside, in favour of violence and anger. It wasn't long until he was crushing any opposition in his way, and at the age of 19, he became leader for the first time. That, was when Spike appeared. Pre-RP History (Post-FiM) Once Spike left, Garble was in tatters. He'd seen himself a few years ago. He didn't hate the kid. He wanted to save him from the same fate. Having failed, he turned on his 'friends' and was soon overthrown in favour of Puff. This only fueled his anger further, and he spent the next 3 months assaulting and abusing any dragon who crossed his path. Leadership returned to him a few times more, but there was nothing there that interested him. News spread to Basalt of Sapphire making peace with Celestia, and the borders to Draconia opening once again. This hit Garble like a sledgehammer. The being who he blamed for all of this was in his land. In the world she'd cast him into. His eyes burning with unparalleled fury, he shoved any opposition out of the way and set off for the capital. Force Is All-Conquering A few weeks after arriving, Garble found the one thing he didn't want to find. Celestia herself. He couldn't believe his eyes. The mare who he used to look up to was right there, walking past him without a care in the world. The sight drove him over-the-edge, and he launched himself at the Princess, spouting hatred and anger in her direction. He told her she and her people did not belong, threatening her with violence unless she left. She was shocked beyond reason, wondering what she and her people had done to provoke such hatred. She didn't even remember him. Garble screamed at her in anger, and took a swing for her. Or he tried, but the past stopped him, and he instead hit the wall in fury. Celestia asked the dragon his name. Upon hearing it, memories came flooding back to her, but it was too late. Garble fled the scene in tears, and Celestia was left heart-broken and confused. He took to the higher parts of the volcano and plotted. He needed to crush the ponies. He needed to get them out of his life, once and for all. Word got to him of the portal to Equestria, and with renewed vigour, he organised a fight near the entrance and snuck in. But It's Victories Are Short-Lived It was then that Garble encountered Gilda. The two locked horns, Garble taunting her and Gilda doing the same. The two were almost identical, and this pleased him. Finally, someone who understood what it meant to feel total hatred. The two fought and became mutual enemies/friends. Gilda forced him to tell her about what happened to him, and why he hated everything so much. She mocked his reasons for hating Tia, telling him that he was just using her as a scapegoat. Angered, Garble mocked the griffin for spending time with a weaker race (the ponies), and her love life with Rainbow Dash. This sparked a row that ended in the two at stalemate. Gilda advised him to find Tia, and talk to her about what happened. Garble seemed to ignore the idea, and stormed out the following morning. He did listen, however, and soon turned to Tia for answers. He told her what happened, how Shimmer abandoned him and how he felt that Celestia had betrayed him. Celestia was shocked by just how much the dragon she once knew had been through, feeling guilty for Shimmer's actions and granting him permission to take revenge as he saw fit. He finally had what he wanted, and got ready to strike the one who ruined his life. He crumbled, though, and simply broke down against the Princess, unable to control the seething hatred running through his veins. He still loved the mare, regardless of what happened, and to see her give up like that and expect him to hurt her hit him hard. Celestia conforted the red beast, telling him that she would never let such a thing happen to him again. For the briefest of seconds, Garble felt safe, but the feeling scared him. He didn't want to risk losing everything again, and so he pushed her away. Celestia told him how much he'd changed, and filled him in on everything he'd missed, mainly Twilight's antics. Horrified inside by what Celestia had faced, Garble stated he'd stick around, but for his own reasons. Tia could read him like a book, though, and knew that he was there for her. BEH CUNTEENOOD 'Personality' Garble is a total bully. He puts everything he can into making anyone he meets angry, taunting their weaknesses and pushing them to fight. He's rude, cruel, cold and often violent himself, often lashing out at people for no real obvious reason. He feels safe and in control when conflict surrounds him, as it's all he knows. And so he puts effort into causing conflict whenever he can. Inside, Garble is a scared child who wants to be shown attention. He wants everyone to see him as something special, to be the center of everyone's attention, to be unique. Without this, he's a desperate, lonely dragon with no real control over his life. He's scared of losing what little he has, but knows not how to stop himself from losing it. And this fear only turns into anger to those who seem to be doing fine. 'Important Relationships' 'Celestia '- Garble and Tia's relationship is weak at best. Garble constantly pushes her and his past away, afraid of feeling weak again. And yet, inside, he loves and cherishes her, wishing to return to the way things were and help her no matter what. 'Gilda '- Garble may not show it, but he has a deep admiration and respect for the griffin. He sees her as a mutual, someone he can turn to when no-one else understands him. He loves picking on her and taunting her, and goes out of his way to push her over the edge, but in a friendly manner. He calls her cupcake to annoy her.